1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses operating such that an arithmetic unit executes a plurality of programs individually, each of the plurality of programs having a function, so as to allow the individual functions to be available, and to methods for starting such image processing apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known programs to be executed by image processing apparatuses, typified by digital multifunction machines, are stored as binary data in hard disk drives, and loaded into random-access memories (RAMs) at the execution of the programs by central processing units (CPUs).
The size of a program to be executed by a digital multifunction machine tends to be very large, and thus, the time required for loading the program from a hard disk drive tends to be long. Accordingly, a very long time is required before the digital multifunction machine becomes operable.
Under such circumstances, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-322264 suggests a configuration of split (divided) programs, as a technology for dividing a program and for reducing the loading time necessary for allowing a particular function to be preferentially available.
As described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-322264, with this configuration, a program can be executed without storing all the program code into a main memory unit.
However, according to the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-322264, after the power is turned on, programs are loaded in a fixed order. Thus, a certain function becomes available earlier than another function. However, if a user does not want to use the function that becomes available earlier, such an earlier availability of the function is of no use to the user. For example, programs to be executed by a digital multifunction machine are loaded in the order of COPY, SCAN, SEND, and FAX. In this case, if the user wants to use the FAX function, the user cannot use the FAX function until all the programs are loaded.
In the related art, a reservation is made for a function (for example, FAX transmission) using a reservation function such that a document is read in advance and transmission is performed at midnight taking into consideration the time difference between the user and a receiver. In this case, the problem described below occurs.
When the reservation function starts, the FAX function is not available until the entire system starts although only the FAX transmission function needs to start. Thus, a long time is required for startup of the system, which includes unnecessary startup of a heater and a drum of a printing mechanism of an engine. Thus, electric power is unnecessarily consumed.